


Uncertain Welcome

by LadyCarter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCarter/pseuds/LadyCarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shadow pops in after the boys have gone to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertain Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I occasionally come up with drabbles and short stories most often they remain incomplete but I'd like to at least post to see if anyone likes them.  
> Kind of AU in the sense whilst finishing this I'd lost track of what was going on with the team so anyway.
> 
> Don't own Supernatural, the characters or any affiliated merchandise, just playing with them a bit.

Another day, another sub-par generic motel room. The Winchesters had stumbled into the room a few hours before covered in the last vestiges of a leftover leviathan, even a year on from the fall of Dick Roman, there were still stragglers munching on people. 

Battered and bruised and now freshly showered the boys had crawled into bed and were still.

It was later when the moon was high and the boys had sunken into a deep sleep when the faint sound of wings were heard and a shadow appeared in the corner of the room.

Shoulders hunched, the shadow stepped towards the beds, its gait was tentative and halting, coming to hover by the side of Dean's bed. Dean was lying on his back to the side of the bed, his right hand resting over his stomach, the left spread cross the top of the bed, his breathing was soft and from beneath his pillow peeked the hilt of the demon blade. 

The shadow continued to hover seeming to hunch further and further into itself before finally it cautiously lowered itself to sit on the very edge of the bed, the moonlight, alighting on messy raven locks and the crumpled beige trench coat of a now lightly shaking Castiel.

He knew he shouldn't be here, Dean proffered his personal space but Castiel couldn't stand the ache that had settled in his chest any longer. The loneliness that had been creeping in since being cast aside by the other angels, relying solely on the moments of companionship that the brothers would allow before it seemed he was becoming a bother and he took himself away, were the only times of seeming comfort he could achieve.

Turning slightly to gaze down at his charge, the weight of his responsibilities and the disappointment he couldn't help but feel his father would have in him for his weakness, pulled the smallest of sobs from within the angel's chest, his chin tucking into his chest and hands rising to clutch his arms in an attempt to hold himself together for a while longer.

Dean, though often a heavy sleeper, heard the most heartbreaking of sounds from deep within a dream he was having of lying on the hood of the Impala watching the stars. He looked around searching for the source of the mournful sound but nothing disturbed the starlit scene, another hitching sob followed soon after and he realised it must be coming from his conscious world. He closed his eyes and on the next soulful note followed the sound out into the waking world.

Castiel tried to keep in the sobs not wanting wake Dean but needing to be close he stayed firmly perched on the edge of the bed. A quiet exhale from behind didn't draw his attention until Dean, having opened his eyes to gaze around for the sobbing cries saw Castiel clutching himself tightly, shoulders hunched curled into himself beside him.

"Cas..." the call was soft and whisper thin so as not to spook the poor fluff ball, the hitch in Cas's breathing indicating he'd heard.

Castiel lifted his eyes to Dean's sleep softened emeralds, his trembling increasing in his fear of being sent away. Though as he watched, Dean stretched his left hand out to gently grip the edge of his trench coat tugging lightly to pull Castiel towards him.

"Come 'ere Cas" Dean urged the angel down to the space beside him this time settling his arm around the angel's shoulders.

"Dean I appoli-" "Shh, hey, hey its fine man though next time just settle in or nudge me alright?" Dean soothed the angel forestalling any need for explanation. The hunter had noticed lately a sense of melancholy around Cas but hadn't realised how much he was hurting.

Castiel lay stiffly beside Dean, the 'next time' giving him hope that comfort may be given if he asked for it again. He turned on his side gazing into the others eyes quietly, his trembling subsiding and the sobs settling into the odd sniffle, he saw the compassion aimed at him and the comforting smile so taking a chance he curled himself into Dean's side resting his head under his chin listening to the steady thrum of the heartbeat against his ear.

Dean curled his arm around Cas pulling him snug against his side and rested his cheek against the soft downy hair of the angel in his arms.  
"I've got ya Cas, get some sleep" he brushed his lips against the top of his head and closed his eyes.

Castiel lay content, warm and safe in the arms of the hunter he'd risked all for, the crushing loneliness having fled from the glowing warmth that had now taken it's place.  
Castiel closed his eyes, breathed in the smell of leather, grease and gun oil and drifted to sleep joining Dean on the hood of the Impala under a starlit sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay or nay?
> 
> Short and Sweet.


End file.
